The subject matter of the invention is an apparatus for detecting and recognizing objects of a flow of material at a plant section, the flow of material being moved between light sources and the scanning zone of cameras which scan the properties of the objects in the glow of material, such as material composition, color or size and are used for triggering evaluation devices, with the light sources being arranged as diodes which are disposed in rows and are mutually separately controllable with respect to their luminosity and/or frequency of the light as emitted by the same.
In such apparatuses for detecting and recognizing objects, e.g. in sorting plants, cameras, which are mostly line scan cameras, are used. Objects in a flow of materials are moved past said cameras and are recognized and allocated accordingly by the cameras. This recognition and allocation can relate to different properties of the objects such as composition of material, color, size and the like. The information thus obtained is then used to control subsequent process sequences or to also control a separating apparatus which sorts the objects into different fractions.
Translucency is often used in the case of transparent or translucent goods. The light source transilluminates the material to be analyzed, which allows a more reliable recognition such as the individual fractions of a material to be sorted. Light sources for transillumination are usually fluorescent lamps which extend entirely or partly over the width of the respective plant section such as the chute of a sorting plant. Regular light is thus produced over a limited zone which is detected by a line scan camera, which ensures regular lighting conditions within the zone as detected by the camera.
The disadvantage in using a fluorescent lamp is that a decreasing luminous intensity can be detected at the two ends of a fluorescent lamp, so that only a limited area of the fluorescent lamp can be used. As a result it is necessary to construct lighting apparatuses of this kind with a larger width than the recognition zone of the line scan cameras. If several fluorescent lamps are used with several line scan cameras this will lead to an overall width of the plant section which is substantially larger than the recognition zone of the cameras. Even if, for example, a long fluorescent lamp is used for the zones of several line scan cameras as light source, there are still zones at the two ends of the fluorescent lamp which cannot be used by the cameras any longer for secure detection. The lighting apparatus must therefore be substantially wider than the respective plant section. A further disadvantage is that the luminosity of the light source can only be controlled or changed as a whole, so that it is not possible to take influence on any differences in individual cameras distributed over the plant section.
AT 001 264 U1 proposes a measuring system for the contactless scanning of the surface of glass panes with the help of infrared LEDs (xe2x80x9cLight Emitting Diodesxe2x80x9d). IR photodiodes or phototransistors are used as receiver elements. Due to the preferred usage of light in the infrared spectral range there are no optical devices between the infrared LEDs and the flow of material or the flow of material and the receiver elements.
Infrared light is also used in U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,538, so that no optical devices for the homogenization of the lighting are provided. Moreover, this document relates to an electronic circuit for amplifying the signal of photo-electronic components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,084 discloses a lighting system for high-speed video inspections. LEDs with different wavelengths of the emitted light are used which are disposed in rows. Although this document proposes improvements in signal processing, it does not contain any references to the improvement of the lighting by means of optical measures.
DE 24 26 866 B2 also shows LEDs which are disposed in rows. However, it relates in all other respects to electronic data evaluation. In this case too there are minima in intensity in the planes of symmetry between two LEDs each which may cause problems in the precise identification of elements of the flow of materials.
It is the object of the present invention to eliminate such disadvantages and to develop a compact recognition unit with versatile setting and control features which ensures a regular lighting of the respective plant section. In an apparatus of the first-described type, this is achieved in accordance with the invention by providing an optical device which is disposed between the flow of material and the diodes and comprises a diffuser on the object side, a diffuser on the diode side as well as an interposed lens.
Several diodes are disposed in form of one or several rows adjacent to one another over the entire width of the plant section for recognizing objects such as the chute of a sorting plant or parts thereof. These diodes can be controlled separately from one another, so that the luminosity or also the frequency of the emitted light can be varied in sections along the diodes which are disposed in lines. As required, several diodes can also be subject to a joint control.
Since the diodes represent nearly punctiform light sources, it is decisive for an even lighting of the respective plant section to provide the use of an optical device which allows the light emitted by the diodes to appear in a diffuse way. This allows an even lighting of the zones as detected by the line scan cameras. The optical device according to the invention ensures this regularization of the light as emitted by the diodes and thus ensures a secure detection of the material to be sorted and its recognition by cameras.
It is principally possible in installations for recognizing and detecting objects of a flow of material such as goods to be sorted to irradiate the flow of material either with light and thus to ensure the luminosity required for detection by cameras, or to transilluminate the same with light, which is particularly advantageous in translucent or transparent objects.
Preferably, the camera is a line scan camera, with at least one camera, preferably several cameras, being disposed over the width of the plant section, and the diodes are white-light diodes.